Chronicles of the Blood Ravens
by damned wolf warrior
Summary: A chaos legion attacked a school. A space marine stood against it protecting what once was his life. And a girl decided to join his fight for love. Will she handle her new life?
1. FIrst Notes

This is the first story that i decided to publish and remember that i'm italian and my english is not perfect.  
I would like to see some reviews before posting another chapter, so please tell me what you think... i would also like to see someone suggesting me about the story so if you have some pretty ideas please post them, i will be glad to read them.

The story tell about a boy that became a space marine and a girl who decided to become it too just to stay by his side, so it's romantic based with some action.

Whoever knows even a little of the "Warhammer dawn of war" world can find this story easy to understand, even if i changed a lot of things to make them fit better in the story.

The others will find this story difficult to understand at the beginning, but after some chapters they will find it nice to read.

I suggest to read something about "Warhammer 40k Dawn of war" world before reading the story.


	2. First Contact

That seemed to be the usual morning of march: a light breeze was blowing bringing some refresh with the warm of the sun that would have shined soon. The students, as always, didn't have the will to listen to a professor speaking of something that they didn't understand at all. They were too much taken from their "problems": how to conquer the heart of that girl or guy, how to win the footbal match, what to wear for the saturday party and so on...

But, obviously, it wasn't.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded in every corner of the institute, calling the students outside in the shool courtyard. After being divided in each classroom and leaded to their own regroup space, they started to ask themself why the alarm sounded and what it was meaning. The answer arrived soon later: a sergent of the so called "Imperial guard" went in front of them. He was wearing a light dark-grey armour, enough to protect the shoulder, the chest and the arms, as well as the knees. In the right hand he was holding a chainsword and at the belt he was bringing a laser gun.

I'm the sergent Marrick, of the Imperial guard! he said with authority There is a signal of chaos forces coming in this sector! Keep calm and everything will be alright! saying that he left going towards the others guards that, meanwhile, arrived armed with laser guns, granades and a heavy weapon to organise the defenses.

You could be a little more delicate... one of the guardsmen said to Marrick We are at war, Derek. There is no time to be delicate. I told them what is the situation and nothing more Marrick answered.

Marrick and Derek shared a bound of friendship quite uncommon: Marrick was an official, but the two decided to give up with pleasantries and ceremonies seeing that they fought a lot of battles togheter and saved each other's life even more times. Marrick regarded Derek with esteem because he was a great soldier. Derek, instead, respected Marrick for his ability to keep at bay even the most coward soldier and to keep calm even in the worst situations.

Are the men ready for the fight? Marrick asked to his friend Never been so ready. Do you think we will handle them? Derek answered No, Derek. We can't. Ok, we know that they are coming and they don't expect us to be ready, but we are too few to handle them The sergent was right. And Derek knew this but he wanted to be sure before admitting it to himself.

Something wrong, Derek? Well, there is a thing that i can't figure out at all... why should they attack a school? There are strongholds, comunications devices, shrines and sancta sanctorums... And they attack a school. Why?

Marrick smiled, glad to have the opportunity to show again the experience he maturated in all his years of service to Derek Tell me, Derek: who do you think it's easier to corrutp, a soldier or a student? Message received. I will go back to my position now. Do you want to bet on who kill the most of them?

Marrick chuckled, amused by this challenge I doubt that you laser rifle can stand against my chainsword Oh, but i won't use the laser rifle! A few days ago i got qualified for melee weaponry! Derek answered Then we will meet on the battlefield! And remember that you already own me a drink! Marrick said a moment before that Derek started to make his way towards the guardsmen.

Derek, you could have become a perfect sergent, even better of me. But fate wanted to assign you at this squad. May the Emperor be with you, my friend. May the Emperor be with us all and with that tought, Marrick moved towards the gates of the school I hope you won't be late, or this students will suffer a terrible fate...

N.A. = Ok, this is the first chapter. I know it's quite short, but i was impatient to see what you think about it. I want to ask you something: do you prefer short chapters uploaded quite often or longer chapter uploaded whenever i can? please tell me in the reviews so i can prepare next chapters better (i already have them ready, i'm just fixing them up)


End file.
